cotkfandomcom-20200214-history
Wei Prestige Generals
Cao Hong Attribute : LD57 BV55 IN58 Unit : Long Archers Mid level archer, ATTACK & Enhance Skill : Dead Shot Causes level 1 Tactic damage to an enemy in the back row Cao Xiu Attribute : LD76 BV66 IN73 Unit : Rangers Mid level cavalry Skill : Dragon Roar Causes level 2 Tactic damage to enemies in a cross area; Reduces morale by 35 if hit Zhong Yao Attribute : LD70 BV24 IN76 Unit : Honor Guard Support troops Skill : General Order Greatly improves your troops Common and Tactic DEF Zang Ba Attribute : LD80 BV85 IN50 Unit : Heavy Turrets High level machine, ATTACK & Enhance Skill : - Xun You Attribute : LD83 BV35 IN97 Unit : Counselor Low level strategist Skill : Ice Causes level 1 Strategy damage to an enemy; High success rate Han Hao Attribute : LD65 BV85 IN65 Unit : Light Bowman Mid level archer, EVADE & Enhance Skill : Chain Lock Causes level 2 Tactic damage to enemies in a collumn; Increase own Common defense for 1 round Jia Xu Attribute : LD90 BV40 IN110 Unit : Mysterious Tactician High level strategist Skill : Aerolite Causes level 4 Strategy damage to an enemy and level 1 Strategy damage around that target; Medium success rate Liu Ye Attribute : LD60 BV62 IN93 Unit : Military Band Support troops Skill : Boost Greatly improves your troops Common and Tactic ATK Zheng Mi Attribute : LD15 BV84 IN71 Unit : Advanced Dancer Support troops Skill : Inspirations Increase Morale to 100, to one of your Tactical Hero Cheng Yu Attribute : LD78 BV47 IN90 Unit : War Drummers Support troops Skill : War Drum Improves your troops Morale by 33 and reduces the enemy troops Morale by 25 Man Chong Attribute : LD84 BV51 IN80 Unit : Large Ballista High level machine; Attack enemies in a line Skill : - Jia Kui Attribute : LD85 BV65 IN67 Unit : Axeman Mid level infantry, ATTACK & enhance Skill : Landslide Causes level 2 Tactic damage to enemies in a line; Chances to stun for 1 round if hit Yu Jin Attribute : LD79 BV88 IN73 Unit : Imperial Cavalry High level cavalry, ATTACK & enhance Skill : Collapse Causes level 3 Tactic damage to enemies in a line; Chances to stun for 1 round if hit Cao Ren Attribute : LD90 BV90 IN60 Unit : Brave Cavalry High level cavalry Skill : Lions Causes level 3 Tactic damage to all enemies Guo Jia Attribute : LD87 BV45 IN108 Unit : Battlefield Advisor High level strategist Skill : Trap Causes level 2 Strategy damage to all enemies that have been hit by this skill Xu Chu Attribute : LD80 BV85 IN75 Unit : Shield Guard High level infantry, DEFENSE & enhance Skill : Shura Causes level 3 Tactic damage to an enemy; Chances to stun for 1 round if hit Pang De Attribute : LD82 BV95 IN63 Unit : Large Turret High level machine, ATTACK & enhance Skill : - Xun Yu Attribute : LD75 BV65 IN105 Unit : Diviner Mid level strategist Skill : Incitement Recovers some troops for all allies each round; Causes level ? Strategy damage when Energy is full Yue Jin Attribute : LD75 BV82 IN63 Unit : Repeating Bowmen High level archer, EVADE & Enhance Skill : Bastion Causes level 3 Common damage to an enemy; Increase own Common and Tactic defense for 1 round Dian Wei Attribute : LD70 BV98 IN72 Unit : Blade Troops High level infantry, ATTACK & enhance Skill : Shura Causes level 3 Tactic damage to an enemy; Chances to stun for 1 round if hit Cao Zhang Attribute : LD80 BV95 IN65 Unit : Invincible Vehicle High level machine, DEFENSE & enhance Skill : Take Charge Increase Morale to 100, to all of your Tactical Hero in the back row Zhan He Attribute : LD89 BV91 IN85 Unit : Halberdier Elite infantry, COUNTER & enhance Skill : Front Hit Causes level 4 Tactic damage to an enemy; Increase own Common and Tactic defense for 1 round Cao Zhen Attribute : LD78 BV77 IN60 Unit : Cavalry Guards Mid level cavalry Skill : Solidarity Causes level 2 Common damage to an enemy; Reduce Common and Tactic damage received for 1 round to own unit Li Dian Attribute : LD73 BV72 IN70 Unit : Shieldman Mid level infantry, DEFENSE & enhance Skill : Mighty Causes level 2 Tactic damage to all enemies Hao Zhao Attribute : LD85 BV78 IN77 Unit : Blade Troops High level infantry, ATTACK & enhance Skill : Super Fall Causes level 3 Tactic damage to all enemies Xiahou Dun Attribute : LD95 BV93 IN77 Unit : Qing Soldiers Elite infantry, ATTACK & enhance Skill : Cyclops Causes level 4 Tactic damage to enemies in a cross area; Reduces morale by 35 if hit Xu Huang Attribute : LD91 BV92 IN82 Unit : Tiger Soldiers Elite infantry Skill : Breaking Causes level 4 Tactic damage to an enemy; Chances to stun for 1 round if hit Xiahou Yuan Attribute : LD97 BV96 IN72 Unit : Tiger Ranger Elite cavalry, EVADE & enhance Skill : Valiance Causes level 4 Tactic damage to enemies in a line; High chances to stun for 1 round if hit Sima Yi Attribute : LD95 BV72 IN108 Unit : Legendary Advisor Elite strategist Skill : Sacrifice Hit Causes level 4 Strategy damage to all enemies and reduces all allies troops by 10%; High success rate Deng Ai Attribute : LD95 BV85 IN85 Unit : Super Archer Elite archer, COUNTER & enhance Skill : Stowaway Causes level 4 Tactic damage to an enemy in the back row; High critical rate Cao Cao Attribute : LD100 BV80 IN95 Unit : Tiger Soldiers Elite infantry Skill : Suppresion Causes level 3 Tactic damage to all enemies; Increase Common, Tactic and Strategy attack to all Wei Generals for 1 round